Good Times
by Brad Smith
Summary: A fluffy one-shot with our ShizNat couple.


Good Times.

One-Shot.

A/N: Hey everyone. I know I said that I would be updating a lot more and so on, but certain issues have arrived that I need to deal with, which means I have limited time to write. I decided to give you all a short fluffy one-shot to let you know I'm still here and will eventually update my bigger stories. Please be a little more patient and the waiting will pay off. Anyway, enjoy this small story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or ShizNat in any way, whatsoever! I also don't make a profit from the stories written.

* * *

><p>( Natsuki P.O.V )<p>

Slowly, very slowly, my consciousness began returning to me from the embracing darkness known as sleep. Soft and delicate finger tips continued to lightly trace the taut muscles on my back as I slowly awoke. The finger tips glided, carefully caressing my pale skin with practiced ease.

The touch is soft and feather light, almost as if a ghost is hovering over my back. Those loving fingers left a barely noticeable warm tingling trail on my skin and my back arched slightly from the loving touch and I lazily smiled to myself, already knowing whom those lovely fingers belong to.

I was careful about not making any more movements to give away the fact that I'm awake to the beds other occupant. However, a light giggle of amusement flooded my ear drums and my eyes slowly opened. She knew I was awake, there wasn't a need to try to fool her anymore. She always knew. I had no chance of winning with her.

Soft and plump lips lazily began to kiss the space between my shoulder blades, slowly moving up to the right side of my neck and I readily craned my neck to the side to give her more access. I felt a familiar weight straddle my lower back and lovely breasts firmly pushing against my shoulder blades. I let out a deep groan of approval as I felt my arousal spike, but the loving touches vanished in a fleeting second.

"_Shizuru_...when are you gonna stop teasing me in a morning...?" I drowsily asked her and only received a light chuckle of amusement at my silly question. I sighed dejectedly and dropped my head further into my fluffy pillow, knowing I'm not winning this debate.

There was no need to continue questioning her about why she teases me in a morning, it was a ritual we enjoyed partaking in and even if she never gave me an answer, I still asked as a force of habit. She does it every morning and I don't hide the fact I love it, especially since Shizuru has other '_methods'_ to waking me up.

In a flash I was out of our bed wearing nothing but my recently bought 'Fuck You!' white vest top and black boy shorts and already had the teasing seductress in my arms before she could escape to the bathroom where she knew she was safe. She wore a black floral baby-doll made of silk, very sexy lingerie which she knows drives me crazy with want.

My lips carefully nibbled on her ear lobe lightly as my hands fondled every inch of skin they could have of Shizuru's glorious body. She let out a light hum of approval at my touches and leaned further into me. Just as I was about to take us to our bed again, she sighed and reluctantly pulled away from me and our embrace.

"We have work today..." She whispered so quietly I wouldn't have heard it if not for being right in front of her. I frowned deeply at her words and sighed deeply myself, knowing why we needed to go into work today. I didn't really want her or I to go though.

"Do we have to? Can't you just say I'm ill and I passed on my bug to you?" I asked carefully, trying to sound persuasive and serious, but it didn't look like it was working with the way she shook her head at me.

"Father will know, darlin'. He most likely suspects what you are tryin' to pull now. You tend to have a bad habit of trying to skip work when a rather large race arrives." She declared in that lovely accent of hers, using a pet-name she knows I love to make the statement sound more sweet. I frowned again, but her gentle finger tips rubbed my forehead as a silent message of '_You_ _will_ _get_ _wrinkles!_' and I gave in and just closed my eyes instead.

Let me explain; I'm a motorcycle racer and Shizuru's dad is my boss. I have a race today, I'll be riding the Viola's new model and competing against another model from the Zhang's. If I won today, it would be a huge success for us, but all the pressure and with it being on TV always made me try to skip and end up failing miserably.

"_Babe_..." I whined at her pathetically, pouting even to add more of an effect, but she held her ground firmly. "Can't we at least cuddle for 10 minutes then?" Carefully moving forward, I wrapped my arms around her slender waist as I felt her soft skin meet with my own. I nuzzled my nose against her slender neck and placed a light kiss on her throat.

Shizuru brought her arms to my shoulders as if to push me away, but as soon as she felt my lips on her delightfully creamy neck, she let them rest limply on my shoulders instead. I grinned against her skin, knowing she had given in without too much persuasion on my end, this time. She hummed her agreement and laughed heartily as I swept her off her feet bridal style and dropped us back on our bed with her cuddled on top of me.

Shortly after we just cuddled, I wriggled my body up from underneath hers and braced my back against the head-board of our luxurious bed. Shizuru positioned herself so she sat comfortably on my lap, her knees resting on the outer side of my own legs with her lightly toned arms wrapped around my neck. We stared into each others eyes, a clash between rubies and emeralds, daring the other to make the first move. A small game to see who would break first.

Those soft lips beckoned me to plant my own lips over them in a firm kiss. A temptation I couldn't resist and a sensation I needed. Gulping loudly, my head started to slowly inch forwards and my eyes dropped to half lids. I needed to kiss her so bad, even just a peck will do! Everything suddenly stopped as my lips firmly connected with hers, my grip on her waist tightening slightly as my eyes closed. She kissed back immediately.

Nothing even remotely compared to kissing the love of your life, in a hard-earned luxurious modern style house up in Garderobe's mountains overlooking the city, on the bed where your love truly blossoms. Nothing. It almost felt so surreal for me; finding Shizuru and the love we shared.

Eventually, we pulled away for oxygen, releasing our holds slightly before Shizuru's senses came back to her and she lightly swatted my arm, snapping me out of my pleasure induced haze.

"Natsuki!" She says my name so fondly, as if caressing each syllable within my name. "We agreed on 10 minutes precisely, not 23 minutes and 17 seconds. We are now behind schedule by 13-14 minutes! Hurry and get ready." Shizuru quickly removed herself from my lap and rushes towards the bathroom, the sound of water running not a minute later. I sigh in disappointment before her head pops out of the bathroom with a stern look. "Now!"

Cringing at her stern look, I forcefully drag my body from the warmth of my bed and over towards our shared wardrobe. The oak door opened without so much as a creek and I stick my head inside to search for a decent outfit to wear. Since I'll be changing into my work clothes when I get to work, I decide on some simple black and purple high tops, black kahki pants with a white belt and a simple purple shirt and to finish off the look, a Letterman jacket.

Setting my clothes on hangers ready, I walk into the bathroom in our bedroom, trying my hardest to ignore Shizuru's silhouette behind the shower curtain and began brushing my teeth and cleaning my face. A few moments later and I'm groomed like a spoiled puppy.

Turning away from the mirror, I'm greeted with Shizuru's form in the shower again. I decided to have some fun with her. Lightly tip toeing my way to the toilet, I hurriedly pushed the button for it to flush and I began rushing out of the bathroom just as the shower turns off with a large shriek from Shizuru.

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru's screams from inside the bathroom and my skin starts creating goosebumps. I am so dead, or I may as well be.

Hurriedly, I got dressed and made a run for the kitchen to get us some breakfast. Praying that Shizuru won't give me the mayo punishment again.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot, because I enjoyed writing it. I wrote this so you all know I'm still here and will get to updating the rest of my stories. I have recently upgraded my very first story: Our Off-Spring! So give that a read sometime and see you all soon!


End file.
